


方言

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, War Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	方言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139053) by [SoDoLaFaMiDoRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe). 



奥利安才认识了震天威几个周期，他们就成为了谈论一切的亲密朋友。然而，在通讯中总是有些小障碍，尤其是到深夜或是当震天威特别焦虑不安的时候。

他会换上卡隆矿区方言，让对方根本不知道他想要说什么。奥利安知道这绝不是出于恶意，实际上他还因此学到了不少富有创意的脏话，但他也意识到，他的朋友因为需要把想法在不同沟通体系中进行转换而感到沮丧。

解决方案简单到奥利安恨不得给自己一巴掌怎么没早点提出来。当其他金刚已经离开，档案馆进入夜间的平静时，他问了一个简单的问题，“震天威，你教我矿区方言怎么样？”当信息沿着数据网络传送到无论他朋友用的什么通讯设备上时，出现了一个停顿，而奥利安一边靠在椅背上撑着脚来回摇摆，一边等待着回应。

“这不是一种书面语言，我不能发送到数据板上或提供下载，奥利安。”奥利安微笑起来，为聊天器中他朋友的声音感到欣慰。

“这并不意味着我不能向你学习。你怎么问候别人？”发送语音后，奥利安让自己走神了一会儿，试图基于他听到的那些小片段拼凑出朋友的语言连起来听是什么样的。他迷失在自己的想法中，以至于电脑呼叫他时吓了一跳。

打开它后，他为朋友在扬声器中的声音笑起来。“呃，这就是用我这里的方言表达基本问候的方式。”震天威重置了发声器，发出轻微的沙沙声，接着响得吓死U球的噪音充满了扬声器，震得奥利安从操作台向后跳了下来。这个噪音就像是一个充满了熔渣的散热风扇。意识到他的朋友可能正在等待答复，他向录音按钮伸出手，清了清嗓子，然后按了下去。

“Krzzch？像那样？”他敲着手指等待答复，很快就弹出一个对话框，提示有回复。

“很好！试着让声音像能量卡在进气阀里那样发出来，但已经很好了！“奥利安对他的赞扬微笑起来，又尝试了几次发出那个声音，通过朋友的评论进行修正，最后被认为是已经过得去了。

奥利安开始习惯于下班后继续逗留几个塞时，在震天威和他谈论政治观点、分享诗歌的时候，收集更多他朋友的语言。他发现自己在思绪放缓时，渴望与他的朋友进行交谈，重演所有他已经学到的那些词汇。爵士经常取笑他，说他听起来像一个进风口堵塞的清洁机器人，但即使是他也能看出那两个金刚之间有多么亲近，他们的谈话进行得更容易，因为彼此都用同样方言混合标准塞语的方式表达自己。

~*~

随着时间的推移，奥利安的发音变得越来越好，震天威教给他更多抽象概念和方言的表达方式，直到他们能够在进入充电周期前进行长时间的政治辩论，探讨解决他们星球所面临问题的最佳途径。

因为一次难得的全球性假期，即使是震天威也获得了一个月周期的休假许可，得以离开矿井。当奥利安兴奋地提到要邀请震天威来参观铁堡时，钛师傅从排风口温和地喷了喷气。

和那个金刚见面……说起来多少有些令人胆怯。奥利安是为数据工作而建造的，机体上仅有的大型部件是躯干部分，放置用于文件传输的大量数据电缆，而他的身高只及震天威的肩膀。对方则是为了矿区的重体力劳动而建造的，他布满伤痕的机体显示了这一点。

在整个变成一片莫名其妙的嗡嗡声之前，“Krzzch！”是钛师傅的音频接收器从档案馆一角唯一可以辨别出来的声音。他注意到奥利安站得离他的客人有多近，带着他参观档案馆和专门存放大量数据板的架子，那些资料是供后人参阅的。

随着谈话的进行，钛师傅只能听懂其中穿插的一些零星标准塞伯坦语，其余的听起来就像是两个生锈的涡轮机在一个网眼袋子里乱撞。奥利安继续聊天的时候，钛师傅把注意力从那两个金刚上移开，继续分类数据板。

~*~

当客人离开时，奥利安兴奋地近乎发光，不停地用那种陌生语言对自己叽叽咕咕。钛师傅微笑起来，注意到奥利安和他的朋友联系后，在工作中更加高兴，对和其他全球档案馆之间的数据交换业务，以及档案馆的发展也更有帮助。

但并非全部都是好的。即使是数据分类这种更为独立客观的工作，也不是所有档案员都不受参议院事件的影响。奥利安和他朋友的谈话时间越来越长，派克斯总是要求在翻译“抗议”和“功能主义”等字眼时澄清其中的细微差别，他们的对话信息变得更长，更激烈。

一次特殊的事件转折导致奥利安和震天威前往参议院。

~*~

“震天威，我很担心。”奥利安绞着他的手，在奢华的建筑和机械风格楼宇中感到格格不入。肩膀上的一只让人安慰的手让他的油箱平息下来。

“别这样，我们一起面对这个，奥利安。学习其他东西有助于你保持冷静吗？”震天威微笑着，锋利的牙齿和真诚的态度让他的朋友平静下来，“这个句子很难翻译，所以当我们在这里成功后，我会教你是什么意思。”一阵重重的咳嗽后，房间里所有金刚都在刺耳声中转过来，惊讶于出现在这个浮华富丽大厅里的粗糙声音。

“这是个长句。Strz krk jir zeecc tizzch？”他似乎已经说得挺好了，考虑震天威微笑的样子。

“很好。这里的一切结束后，我会告诉你是什么意思。”

~*~

在经历了将近三百万年的战斗后，奥利安才学到这个短语的意思。某个曾经是中立地区的难民行星上居住着一小群卡隆人，其中一个懂得卡隆矿区方言。当战斗结束后，他休息了一会儿，就想找那个金刚问问那句话是什么意思。自从他们友谊破裂后，他一直想着这个。

“好吧，这不是你每天都能听到的一句话，领袖。它在标准语中几乎没有意思相同的对应句子，大致可以理解为“你是我火种的守护者”，但仍然有很多内涵无法完全表达出来。你已经了解了这种方言，相信你能够明白它想要说的是什么。”快速地表示感谢后，擎天柱找了一个地方坐下来陷入沉思。

~*~

“擎天柱！你什么时候投降？！你知道霸天虎最终会成为赢家！你无法击败我！”威震天看起来在战斗暴怒中近乎癫狂。他们锁住彼此的剑，擎天柱感谢战斗面罩掩藏了自己的情绪。他在威震天的面甲上寻找昔日友人的痕迹，如他在过去百万年间所做的那样，自他们的战争开始后。他靠近对方，战斗的喧嚣似乎逐渐远去。

“震天威，Strz krk jir zeecc tizzch。”时间仿佛冻结了，两个金刚互相盯着，忘了移动。当袭击重新开始时，双方首领之间的大部分对战已经结束了，战斗草草收场，双方都撤退了，以便改日再战。

在他们其中之一或两个都回归火种源之前，战争不会结束。但四百万年前开始的苦涩永不消逝。他们不再是分享观点和谈论政治的年轻理想主义者；他们是手染能量的死敌，焚毁了联接兄弟情谊的桥梁。

但是，因为这个短语，往昔的一些东西最终得以安息。战争在那个瞬间消失，即使再也无法重来。


End file.
